Ajora
Ajora was born in 487 BC in the Lesalian city of Bervenia on September 14th, 12 centenaries ago, thus giving him the Virgin Sign, the Virgo. Many beileved he was the son of the God's, thus they build a church of for him called The Church of Glabado after his death. : : Saint Ajora Glabados is the founder of the corrupt Church of Glabados, who lived 1200 years prior to the plot of Final Fantasy Tactics. He was the human host of the Lucavi Altima. Upon his death, Alitma was trapped in his body. : He has two portraits, one depicts Ajora while he was still alive and the other is shown in-game when he (and Altima in turn) is in possession of Alma's body. That portrait is similar to hers, only with loose, white hair instead. : He uses the unique Job Class False Saint (or Phony Saint in the PS1 version). : : : Story Origin Ajora was born at a time when airships flew all over the skies. It was recorded that when the day he was born. When he was around the age of two, he had pointed out to the city of a well that had been harboring the Black Plague. The well was sealed off and he was then seen as a miracle child of the Gods for finding this. Though because of coming across the well so late, his parents both passed away from the plague as they carried it themselves due to drinking the well water. It was then on that Ajora was taken into the care of the church and was seen as a Saint. He grew up with the priests and boys who had come to train under the church. These young boys were the only friends he had for the time being. Everyday, he would conduct daily chores, learn every teaching of the bible, and give blessings/visitations of important figures and nobles alike who visited the church. His life never proved too exciting until the day he grew to the age of nineteen and began to be taught magics under the man of Germonique. Ajora prophesied the coming of Paradise. Ajora then began to talk to Geromonique of his views on Ivalice and how he had wish to change it; to bring an everlasting peace to it, helping people: The Paradise he foresaw. Germonique was a wise man and belived in the ideals Ajora had. It was with his help, he had spread this amongst the kingdoms of Ivalice. : The time came when Ajora had come across a peculiar stone that was glimmering in the fields he often traveled to. The stone bore the sign of the Virgin symbol and shined blue. When his hands touched the stone, he heard a voice had come from it. Speaking unto him "Your visions of paradise, I will allow them to come true." There was a vision from the stone, of a beautiful angel adorned in red. Ajora then believed it was an Angel from God who would protect him, allowing him to speak true his words. In truth, it was quite the opposite of that. : Altima possessed Ajora from that day on and when he turned twenty, he began to preach of unspeakable things that wasn't from God. Going to the empires, trying to plant the auracite stones to each political leader and spread war against each and everyone of them. Germonique documented all of this, wondering what had happened to this saint. He had confronted him numerous times, only to see that Ajora had changed drastically from his kind personality, to hatred, to one of malice and deceit. A "Phony Saint," he was then deemed from that point on. Germonique would not believe what he saw, so in turn, he began to document what was going on. People believed in the future of Ivalice these scriptures documented the truth about Ajora, but in truth it was a warning to show what happened to one possessed by the devil what will happen if you was. : The truth was, Germonique was torn on how to save the young man he saw as not only a teacher to those of virtue, but as a student. A true believer of God. : After one last encounter with Ajora, he saw the true guise of the demon possessing him. Altima, speaking to him her last words, an eerie song of the future. "Tis a shame, quite a shame. The Ivalice you know shall be brought to paradise. All was for naught, but alas, for me, my wishes and desires shall come to be. It was with that Germonique had condemned Ajora's name and had him hung for his crimes. He had thought perhaps this was the only way he could save Ajora's life from her hold, to bring him to the afterlife where his soul may truly be at peace. With the death of Ajora, a great omen befell the lands. Mullonde had been hit by a tsunami, sinking it into the water. They believed that it was the God's fury for punishing the everyone their that was doing sin along with Ajora. With that omen, those who believed Ajora's words began to form a Church in his name. The Church of Glabados. The truth was, Ajora had gone to neither Heaven or Hell. He lay in an empty void for 1,200 years with Altima. Altima would then during this time, speak stories to Ajora while she waited for her resurrection. He began to gain knowledge of the Lucavi, of their past as Espers, and everything that had to do with the devil's work. Altima began to sway Ajora's will more towards her own, treating him as if he were her own child and all this time he felt that he should not of done the things he have done. : At some point in time at the end of the game when Vormav Tingel was trying to contacted Altima with the Virgo stone Ajora's soul was dragged out of this void in the place he had been buried. His soul had intertwined with a girl named Alma Beoulve. She was to be the next host for Altima. Ajora, scared of what was going on shared a brief conversation with Alma. They shared them names and held hands together as Ajora warned her of Altima's doings. He told her he did not want her have the same fate of he went through. He wanted God to help him. This did not last for long as their souls were separated once more, Ajora taken back to this void through Altima's defeat. It was then believed that Ajora and Altima were truly slain. Disciples It is not known of how many disciples Ajora had, but there was more then 12. There are two famous disciples that were mentioned. One of them is Balias who is Ajora's first disciple. He hid from the Holy Ydoran Empire's pursuers in Balias Swale. He was later executed by the Holy Empire for his involvement in Ajora's sect at Balias Tor where the hill bears his name. The other disciple is Germonique, famed for being the traitor. He sold information on Ajora's hiding place to the Holy Empire. The Glabados Church spread the word that Germonique was a traitor. Altima's song Your Saint be gone, In his steed the Bloody rises, Kneel before thee, lowly human, The Seraph graces, A blood feast sure to come, Your days be numbered, Pray your last, Ivalice shall fall." Truth According to the Scriptures of Germonique, however, Ajora was not a priest, or Jesus but pretend that he was at the same time a spy who sold information to enemies. Germonique had been watching Ajora silently, recording his activities, and gained knowledge that Ajora was collecting the Holy Stones to summon the Zodiac Braves. Germonique, hired by the Holy Empire, even had the stones to prove it. This led to Ajora's capture and his demise. However, the tidal wave which destroyed Mullonde did happen right after Ajora's execution, be it coincidentally or not. This caused the subsequent rise of the Church of Glabados. Gameplay : A prophet who, misleading the people with falsehoods, has come to attain undeniable power. : —Description This job is a story related job used in cut scenes, it serves no purpose in battle as there is no abilities associated with the job. It possesses no Action Abilities, no Reaction Abilities, no Support Abilities, and no Movement Abilities. Curious to say, the developers did take time to give it a job description. Other Appearances Final Fantasy XII The Magick Pot bestiary entry mentions Saint Ajora as the founder of a separate sect of the Light of Kiltia, claiming Faram as the one true god, that decreased the numbers of the Light of Kiltia sect. In the Japanese version of Final Fantasy XII Saint Ajora was a woman rather than a man. Religion begun by the prophet Kiltia over two millennia ago. The religion of the Ordalian peoples is a dualistic system -- a polytheistic pantheon with a God of Light, Faram the Father, at its head. After embarking on a pilgrimage to proselytize and deliver the word of the vision he had seen to the people, Kiltia came to Mt Bur-Omisace, and from there his teachings spread. The Light of Kiltia, as his teachings were called, continued even after his death, until they covered all of Ivalice. Though the followers and churches of Kiltia are spread far and wide, they do not interfere in affairs of state or governance. Though at one point the church held considerable influence, they willingly discarded that power, fearing oppression. Ever since, church officials with the rank of celebrant or higher have been forbidden from participating in statecraft. In addition, Mt Bur-Omisace maintains a mutual non-incursion policy with the surrounding territories. Several years after Kiltia's founding, Saint Ajora began a new teaching, claiming that Faram alone was the one true god, the popularity of this new sect further lessening the power of the Light. —Sage Knowledge Facts * Fans often mistaken Ajora as Jesus. But really he can't be him due to Jesus doesn't have demons just like Ajora haves Lucavi. Also people that follows him does not turn into demons. Besides that Wiegraf Follers turns into a demon and he act like there is no such thing as God so there is no way that them Templar Knight are apart of Jesus God not only that God doesn't let Atheist follow him unless they was saved; they all act like they believe in some Goddess name Alitma. * Ajora is like the Antichrist. * Many people claim Ajora is Allah. Same first initial, the same pronunciation at the end of the name. * It is said that Mullonde could possibly be Atlantis, (The underground known land legend). : Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters